This section will summarize the background from the parent patent application and then discuss new needs and problems that are addressed by some of the embodiments of this disclosure.
As previously presented in the parent application, facial recognition technology is a technology by which a machine, such as a computer, takes one or more digital photographs, scanned photographs, video or movies of a person's face and/or body. The machine finds one or more candidate people from a collection of photos of known people and finds the most probable identity of the person.
One problem arises, as to the fairness of the assembly of mug shot folders for review by an eyewitness of a crime. It may be argued that a folder has only one mug shot similar to the accused. The victim or witness may be selecting the only similar mug shot to whomever they saw.
Another problem involves transforming raw photo sequences from disasters into 3-D models to help figure out what happened and to aid in locating survivors. While the spread of digital cameras in cellular phones has occurred around the world, this life saving capability is unavailable.
Another problem is generating a 3-D model of a landscape or urban setting to support various land management related processes, simulations and/or interactive games.